


Nosedive's Punishment

by haruka



Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Spanking, mighty ducks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains spanking.  Nosedive's friends decide that his irresponsible behaviour has gone on long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosedive's Punishment

Nosedive’s Punishment (The Mighty Ducks – animated)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Mallory McMallard of the Mighty Ducks hockey/hero team sat back in her chair and put her feet up on the computer console. “Is it just me or has it been especially peaceful around here today?”

“It _has_ been quiet,” came Tanya Vanderflock’s muffled voice from under the console, where the whirring of her omnitool could be heard.

“The tranquility of the day has been pleasing to the spirit,” agreed Grin as he sat in a meditating position on the floor near where Duke L’Orange was going through a few practice moves with his sword.

“Yeah, you can say that again, Grin,” he told the larger duck.

“Why should he bother?” Mallory said mischievously. “You wouldn’t understand it any better the second time around.”

Duke feigned at her with the sword and she blocked the blade without ruffling her feathers. “I know why you’re so content, heh,” Duke’s one eye not hidden behind an eyepatch twinkled. “A certain sixteen-year-old has been in school all day and therefore can’t have fun wit’ you.”

“That’s it exactly, L’Orange,” Mallory agreed with an emphatic nod. “Anytime I get a break from Nosedive’s antics is welcome!”

Wildwing Flashblade, the group’s leader and Nosedive’s older brother, glanced over in mild amusement. “Come on, Mallory, he’s not that bad.”

“What?!” She exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in the chair. “You know what I spent most of yesterday doing, Wildwing? Cleaning _honey_ out of my feathers after he poured it between my sheets! And it’s not FUNNY, Duke!” She shot a glare at the ex-thief to silence his burst of laughter.

“Yes, it is!” he insisted, still giggling despite her murderous look.

“You wouldn’t think so if YOU were his victim all the time, but instead, you encourage him!” she accused.

“The only reason he targets you, Mallory, is because he gets such a rise out of you,” Wildwing reasoned. “It wouldn’t be fun for him if you just brushed it off.”

The redhaired duck fixed him with a steely gaze. “HONEY doesn’t just brush off.”

The door opened and the Ducks’ manager, Phil Palmfeather, walked in. Instead of his usual cajoling please-do-just-this-one-more-promotion face, he actually looked serious. “Hey, gang, we’ve got trouble.”

“Let me guess,” Mallory said dryly. “Nosedive.”

Phil gave her a startled look. “How did you know?”

“Call it a wild guess.”

“What’s the problem, Phil?” Wildwing asked.

“You know I love your brother, Wildwing,” Phil started to say. “He’s just like a son to me ….”

“Since when?” Tanya remarked as she backed out from under the console. “Computer’s fixed.”

“But if he starts cutting school, the state might force us to pull him off the team!” Phil concluded, sounding more than a little panicky. “Not to mention the bad publicity of having him be seen in a police car!”

“What are you talking about, cutting school?” Wildwing frowned. “He’s there right now! And … police car?!”

“He’s not in school,” Phil said. “I just got a call from Klegghorn. A truant officer picked up Nosedive and a couple of other kids. The school says he was skipping his third day in a row.”

“Klegghorn called about Nosedive and he didn’t ask to talk to me?” Wildwing said in surprise.

“Yeah,” Phil grinned sheepishly, “but you were so busy I thought I’d take the message.”

“Plus you were nosey.”

“That, too,” the manager admitted. “Klegghorn’s going to bring him home. And while we’re on the subject, you ought to know something else – Nosedive’s not just neglecting school, he’s ignoring other responsibilities.”

“He’s on time for every practice, Phil,” Duke pointed out.

“But he’s missed two publicity sessions I had set up!” Phil told them. “He okayed them at the time, then didn’t show up!”

“Did you ask him about it?” Wildwing inquired.

“Yeah, and he said he had better things to do.”

“Sounds like, uh, ah, he has better things to do than go to school, too,” Tanya remarked.

“Education denied is a clouding of the mind,” Grin said.

“Huh? Oh, right!” Phil nodded. “So anyway, what are we going to do about this?”

“’We’ aren’t going to do anything, Phil,” Wildwing said. “I’ll talk to Nosedive when he gets home and take it from there.”

“Talking to him isn’t going to do any good!” Phil exclaimed. “Don’t you think I tried that when he missed the sessions?”

“I wouldn’t know, since you didn’t tell me that he’d missed sessions to start with.”

“I thought I could handle it myself and make him see reason.”

“Plus you were afraid I’d ground him and then he couldn’t do _any_ publicity sessions.”

“Well, he’s not doing any now anyway, so what’s the difference?!” Phil threw his hands in the air. “And personally, I don’t think your grounding him has helped at all! Wasn’t he grounded last week after he drove he and his friends to some concert in the Migrator without permission?”

“Yeah, he was,” Mallory replied wryly. “And he forgot about it the next day and went to the comic book store.”

“Listen,” Wildwing said, “we all know that most of Phil’s publicity sessions are a waste of time, but if Nosedive agreed to them ahead of time, he _should_ have honoured his word. And I definitely don’t approve of his cutting school. I’ll take care of it.”

“How?” Tanya wondered out loud. “If he sneaks out when he’s grounded, uh, it’s not much good, is it?”

“You’re too easy on him, Wildwing,” Mallory said. “He knows he can get away with anything because you’ll never crack down on him.”

“That’s not fair, Mallory.”

“But it’s true.”

“I hate to say it, but she’s got a point, Wing,” Tanya told him gently. “It’s no good for Nosedive if he has no firm boundaries. Discipline is a part of love, ah, where kids are concerned.”

“Personally,” Duke shrugged, “my old man would have tanned my tail feathers if I’d done half the things Dive does.”

“And look how _you_ turned out, Mr. Ex-thief!” Wildwing exclaimed. “I’m not spanking Nosedive!”

“Hey, I didn’t say you should – “

“I am,” Tanya said frankly, looking their leader in the eyes. When she spoke next, it was without her usual stutter, “If you don’t feel you can do it, Wildwing, you don’t have to, but one way or another it _should_ be done.”

“I’ll do it!” Mallory volunteered.

“I don’t know, Tanya,” Wildwing said doubtfully.

“I’ll do it!” Mallory said excitedly.

“I agree with Tanya,” Phil said firmly. “We all love the kid, but he’s got to be brought back down to earth.”

“Are you volunteering to spank him, Phil?” Wildwing lifted an eyebrow.

“I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” Mallory put up her hand and used her other hand to try and push it higher while she jumped up and down. “Me! Me! Me! Me!”

“Uh … well,” Phil tugged at the neck of his tie. “That is … I’m his manager, not his father … and uh ….”

“None of us are his parents, that’s the problem.” Wildwing sighed. “No wonder he thinks he can do whatever he wants.”

“I disagree.”

Everyone looked toward Grin, who had finally stood up to tower over all others present.

“We are all his family. And our little friend has lost his way. We must help set him back on the right path.”

\--

Nosedive wished he hadn’t slept so soundly the previous night. Maybe then he could have slept through Klegghorn’s lecture in the squad car on the way home.

“Are you listening to me, kid?” the cop finally demanded.

“I sure am, Cappie, and you’re making a lot of sense, as usual. Hey, look, we’re here!” And not a moment too soon, he thought. He hopped out of the car. “Thanks for the ride!”

“You think I’m just dropping you off?” Captain Klegghorn gave a short laugh. “No way! I want to see your older brother.”

“Sure thing, no problemo.” Nosedive brought the policeman inside the Pond, down to their control room. “Wing? You here?”

“Yes.” Wildwing came over, the other ducks following. “Thank you for bringing him home, Captain. I’m sorry about all of this.”

“So am I,” Klegghorn said grimly. “It’s bad enough that trouble seems to follow the group of you around, now I’ve got a juvenile delinquent duck on my hands!”

“Hey, I resent that mostly-inaccurate remark!” Nosedive said. “All I did was miss a few classes – “

“Three days worth of classes from what I hear,” Wildwing corrected.

“Heh heh,” Nosedive said sheepishly, running a hand through his blonde hair. “About that – I thought there might be some suspicious activity in that new amusement park across town, and figured maybe Dragaunus was up to something, so I decided to do a stake-out there.”

“For three days?” Wildwing folded his arms.

“Well, he could have been hiding in any of the rides or games, so I had to check all of them.”

“And _did_ you see him, Nosedive?” Tanya asked pointedly.

“No,” the teenager admitted. “But I’m pretty sure I saw Chameleon on the Tilt-a-Whirl!”

Everyone was silent for a couple of moments, then Phil spoke up, “Kid, even _I_ wouldn’t buy that load of horse pookey.”

“Well put, Phil,” Wildwing said and turned to his younger brother. “Nosedive, I think we can all agree that most of your jokes are usually amusing – “

“NO!” Mallory interrupted emphatically. “We can NOT!”

“But this isn’t funny,” Wildwing continued. “This is lying, dishonesty, and irresponsibility. And it’s not the first time. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to be punished.”

“Aw man, grounded again?” Nosedive sighed. “I wanted to go to this new dance club with Thrash and Mookie this weekend – they said it’s really cool.” He brightened. “Hey, if I’m really good for the next couple of days, can I still go?“

“Want me to take him back to the clink and put him in lock-up for a few hours?” Klegghorn offered Wildwing. “Sounds like that’s all that’ll get through to him.”

“That won’t be necessary, Captain, thank you,” the Ducks’ leader told him. “Nosedive, go to your room. We’ll deal with this shortly.”

Nosedive did a double-take, then grinned. “’Deal with this’? Better be careful, bro – you’re starting to sound like an authority figure or something equally bogus.” He left the room.

“Bad karma.” Grin sighed.

“You have a big problem there,” Klegghorn said grimly. “Better nip it in the bud and fast. I’ve seen too many good kids go bad starting with less than this.”

Wildwing looked from the two human men to his teammates. He sighed in resignation.

\--

Nosedive mentally kicked himself. He knew he shouldn’t have acted so blithely about his punishment in front of everyone – Wing might really mean it this time. He _could_ conceivably ground him and make it stick – there were enough Ducks around to watch him most of the time, and of course, Phil was always there to trip over, too.

A knock at the door made him look up from his comic. Was this the moment of truth? “Come in,” he said, putting the comic aside.

To his surprise, it wasn’t Wildwing who came in, but Duke. He relaxed.

“Hey, Duke,” he said. “Has Wing cooled off any? It’s been a while and he still hasn’t come – think maybe he forgot?”

“I don’t think he’d forget, kid,” Duke told him, closing the door. “How could he forget his baby brother being brought home by the cops, heh? My old man never did.”

“Ahhh, Klegghorn hardly counts as the cops. You know he just likes to harass us.”

“But this time the truant officer caught ya first – that’s not Klegghorn’s department.” Duke walked over to stand by the bed. “Ya wanna get up fer a second, Dive?”

Nosedive looked confused. “Uh, sure.” He stood up.

“Now move over here, facing the wall.” Duke took a step back and waved a hand so that Nosedive had a clear path.

The blonde teenager shrugged and shook his head, but did as the older duck directed. “Okay, I’m looking at the wall now. Hello, wall.” He laughed and glanced over his shoulder. “Duke, this is dumb, what am ….” His voice trailed off and under the feathers, he paled. From somewhere unknown, the retired thief had produced a leather belt, which was now doubled up in his hand.

“Sorry, Dive, but you’ve got this comin’.”

“Not on your life!” Nosedive cried and tried to dart past Duke, but the other duck was too fast. In one smooth motion, he’d grabbed Nosedive, pushed him against the wall and yanked his pants down.

“Duke, what are you – AAAAHH!!!” Nosedive screamed as the first swish of the belt was followed by a sharp *CRACK!* against his tail feathers. Tears jumped instantly to his eyes and he tried to resist the force of Duke’s hold, but it was unyielding. “Let me go!”

*CRACK!*

“AAAAAHHHHHH!!” the teenager yelled. “That HURTS, man! How can you do this me – OWWW!!” he yelped at another painful blow.

“That’s three,” Duke told him. “You got two more comin’.”

“TWO MORE?!” Nosedive cried, tears coursing down his cheeks. “No, please!”

*CRACK!*

“AAAHHAAAA!” the young duck danced from foot to foot as if he could somehow move his bottom out of range. He couldn’t.

*CRACK!*

“OOOOOWWWW!” Nosedive felt Duke release him, and he instantly put both hands over his burning backside and glared at the older duck accusingly. “How could you, Duke?” he demanded, trying to choke back a sob. “I thought we were friends!”

“We’re more than friends, duckling. We’re family,” Duke told him. “That’s no more than my father would have done to me when I was your age – and he did it ‘cause he loved me and didn’t want me to turn out bad. I disappointed him – don’t you disappoint us.”

Nosedive watched Duke leave in disbelief. Wait until Wildwing found out about this – he’d put a bigger chip in Duke’s beak than the one he already had!

He’d barely got his pants pulled up when another knock came at the door. He wiped his eyes and hoped it was Wing so he could tell him what Duke had done. “Come in!”

It wasn’t Wing – it was Tanya. She took one look at his wet cheeks and her face got that maternal expression he sometimes saw. Good – at least here he would find a sympathetic ear!

“Tanya, you wouldn’t _believe_ what Duke just did to me!” he said.

She sat down on the edge of his bed. “I think I’d believe it, Nosedive.”

“Yeah, well, _I_ still don’t believe it!” Nosedive waved an arm around. “He comes in here and next thing I know he’s – “

The teenager’s flailing arm was suddenly caught and yanked. He landed with a ‘whomp’ sound squarely over Tanya’s ample lap. He barely had time to blink before he realized she was pulling his pants down.

“NO WAY!” he cried and began to struggle. Unfortunately for him, Tanya had anticipated that and already had a firm arm around his waist.

*WHACK!*

“OOOOWWW!” Nosedive yelled, fresh tears springing to life as the blow landed on his already-stinging bottom. “No, Tanya, don’t! Duke just – !”

*WHACK!*

“TAAANYAAAAAA!” the teenager wailed. “Stop, please!”

*WHACK!*

Nosedive squirmed in a desperate, futile attempt to escape the painful spanks. “No more! No more! Pleaaaase!”

*WHACK!*

“AAAAHHHH!” He tried to put back a hand to cover his rear only to have it firmly moved aside.

*WHACK!*

Nosedive’s shoulders shook from the sobs that racked his body. At least the spanking seemed to be over, as Tanya gently stood him back up and got to her feet.

“Ah, uh, I’m sorry I had to do that, Nosedive, but you’ve been BAD lately and you just can’t do that. I love you too much to let you get away with it.” She kissed his cheek and left the room.

His breath coming in short gasps, Nosedive slowly got dressed again. The material of his tight pants irritated his tortured bottom. He wiped his eyes and tried to make sense of what had happened here.

“Did the Invasion of the Body Snatchers take place while I was out?” he muttered, gingerly touching his rear and wincing. “Ouch! Oh man, I need something to cool this down.” Slowly, the young duck made his way out of the room.

Nosedive closed himself in the bathroom and carefully peeled down his pants. It amazed him that his feathers were still intact down there and not broken or missing entirely. He soaked a facecloth in cold water and was about to apply it to his butt when he sensed someone nearby. He looked toward the doorway and saw Mallory there, a strangely evil look on her pretty face.

“I’m gonna give you a choice, Nosedive,” she said. “This,” she held up a wooden hairbrush, “or this!” She brought forth a riding crop.

“AAUUGH!” Nosedive made an attempt to run, forgetting his pants were around his ankles. He fell flat on his face, and in a flash, Mallory was sitting on his back, facing backwards.

“Oh Mal, don’t! Please!!” Nosedive begged. “I’m sorry for the honey in your bed, and the food dye in your shampoo, and the worms in your boots!”

Mallory looked from one weapon to the other, debating. She finally frowned at the riding crop. “Nah, save that for next time,” she said and tossed it aside.

“NEXT time?!” Nosedive exclaimed.

“For your sake, there’d better not be one,” Mallory warned and brought the hairbrush down on his rump forcefully.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Nosedive howled. “Mal, no, PLEASE!”

*WHAP!*

“OOWW!! Mal, you don’t understand! Duke and Tanya just – “

*WHAP!*

Nosedive kicked his feet and tried to buck Mallory off but her military training apparently had taught her how to hold onto a prisoner with just the force of her knees.

“Believe it or not, those aren’t for the honey, the dye, or the worms. They were for skipping school and lying to us,” she said through gritted teeth. “Now THESE ones are for making us listen to both Phil and Klegghorn whine in the same day!”

*WHAP!* *WHAP!*

Sobbing, Nosedive buried his face in his folded arms. He felt Mallory’s weight lift from his back, then she did the strangest thing. She placed her palm gently on the back of his head and rubbed.

“You’ve got potential, Nosedive. But everyone’s got rules to live by and you broke yours. If there’s anything resembling a brain in your head, try and learn from this.”

He heard her exit the bathroom. Very slowly, Nosedive pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Ohhh, it hurt. It hurt a _lot_. Fat tears dripped off his face and splashed on the floor by his hands.

First Duke, then Tanya, then Mallory. He was detecting a trend here and he didn’t like it. Where was Wildwing and why wasn’t he stopping this?

“Are you all right, little friend?”

Nosedive looked up from his awkward and exposed position to where Grin filled the doorway, a concerned expression on his usually-serene face.

“Do I LOOK all right?!” Nosedive cried incredulously. “Grinster, I’m having the WORST night of my life!”

“Allow me to help you.” Grin reached down and easily lifted Nosedive from the floor. The teenager began to feel some relief – at least he knew _Grin_ wasn’t going to hurt him. Never in a million years.

Then Nosedive realized that rather than being placed on his feet, he had been deposited over Grin’s broad left shoulder. Worst yet, his pants were still down.

“Grin?” he queried in a small fearful voice. “Is this your idea of ‘help’?”

“The true path must sometimes be paved with pain,” the large duck said solemnly, then gave Nosedive’s bare bottom a wallop with his massive hand.

“Oh NOOOO!” The teenager wriggled and squirmed, but his legs were pinned in the crook of Grin’s huge left bicep.

*SWAT!*

Nosedive was surprised he had any tears left, but they came anyway, and with a vengence. His rear end was already so sore, just the breeze of Grin’s hand coming toward it hurt, let alone the actual impact.

*SWAT!*

“OHHHHH ….,” Nosedive couldn’t form words anymore – all he could do was groan in pain through the next two swats. By the end, he was whimpering.

Grin stood him upright and put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Knowledge is never easy, but always worth the journey.”

“Sez *sniff* you! *hic*” Nosedive pulled up his pants, gasping as they touched his tortured rear. He ran from the bathroom, back to his own bedroom and slammed the door. He threw himself on the bed and began to cry in earnest.

He didn’t hear the door open, but when he felt the weight of someone sit by him and a comforting hand rub his back, he knew it was Wildwing. He tensed. “Don’t spank me, Wing, please!” he begged. “I won’t cut school anymore, and I won’t blow off the publicity sessions if I’ve agreed to go, just PLEASE don’t spank me!”

“It’s all about responsible behavior, Dive,” Wildwing told him. “If you won’t even attend school, how can we be sure we can count on you when we need to fight Dragaunus?”

“I’ll bet even HE treats his teammates better than ours treated me!” Nosedive said. “Wing, they all spanked me! Duke, Tanya, Mallory, even Grin! They had no right -- !”

Wildwing seized Nosedive’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “They had EVERY right! They all love you enough to make you angry with them by punishing you because they know you needed and deserved it!”

Nosedive’s eyes widened. “You _knew_ they were doing that and you let them?!”

“You bet I did.” Wildwing released him. “And I’m grateful to all of them for helping me raise you. And YOU should be the most grateful of all! It’s not every kid who has so many people willing to take responsibility for him.” He sighed. “I haven’t been a very good guardian to you, Dive. If I’d been firmer with you all along, it wouldn’t have come to this. But I’ll tell you something,” he looked at him, “I’m not uncomfortable about it anymore. And if you need any further spanking, you can count on me to be the first in line.”

“What about _this_ time?” Nosedive asked nervously. “Are you going to take your turn?”

“That depends,” Wildwing said. “Do you need it?”

Nosedive paused, wincing as his tender behind gave another twinge. “No, Wing,” he said softly. “I think I’m through doing the spoiled brat routine.” He grinned ruefully and massaged his bottom. “I don’t think the tail feathers can hack much more of it.”

Wildwing nodded. “Don’t be mad at them, baby bro. They love you.”

“I know,” Nosedive admitted. “I’ll even apologize to them for the way I’ve been acting.”

“Good boy.” Wildwing helped him to his feet and put an arm around his shoulder. “You should apologize to Phil and Klegghorn, too.”

“Ouch,” Nosedive winced.

“Hurts too much to walk?” Wildwing asked in concern.

“No, it’s the idea of apologizing to those two that hurts!”

Wildwing laughed and ruffled his brother’s hair. “I think you’ll be all right – in more ways than one.”

“Yeah, probably,” Nosedive said, sounding a little more like his old chipper self as they headed out the door. “And you know what they say -- knowledge is never easy, but always worth the journey!”

“Grin?”

“Yeppers.”

“See, you can learn a lot from your family.” Wildwing smiled.

“You’re not kidding. Which reminds me of a favour I need to ask you.”

“Yeah?”

“PLEASE make sure Mallory loses that riding crop.” Nosedive winked at him. “Just in case.”

\--

(2002)

The Mighty Ducks belong to Disney.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
